Sex's Peak Academy
by Little Miss Terrible Writer
Summary: Monokuma forces Naegi to screw all the girls in order for them all to get out. WARNING: Major OOC, lemons. Includes DR and SDR. Chihiro is a MALE, so he's excluded.


"N-Naegi-kun...," Maizono entered Naegi's room, "I... Want to get out of here,"

"Maizono-san, are you... Sure?" Naegi asked.

"Yes. And I also... Want to be f-fucked by you,"

Naegi turned red, and he felt his erection coming up.

"I've actually masturbated to you many times," Maizono confessed, turning pink, "Including the one where paparazzi caught me...,"

"I was the reason for that?" Naegi asked, stunned.

"Yes, Naegi-kun. I saw your, um, cock once... In swim practice... Asahina-san saw, too. She confessed to me that she masturbated to you, and I-I did, too,"

"Maizono-san..." Naegi moaned as Maizono reached out to fondle his dick.

"You're so big," Maizono moaned, "U-Uh... Naegi-kun... Are you willing to take my virginity?"

Naegi gulped, and nodded, "For you to get out,"

Maizono reached for the hem of her skirt, pulling it down and revealing drenched panties.

"I've masturbated to you, too," Naegi murmured, unbuttoning her top and discarding it. Soon, Maizono was laid down on Naegi's bed, in a black tank top and pink panties.

Naegi rubbed her hole through her panties, his hot index finger stroking her folds. Maizono squirmed at his touch.

"N-Nnn... Uh...," Maizono whimpered, clutching at his bed sheets. The room became too hot for her as she removed her tank top, revealing supple breasts. The panties came off, too, giving Naegi full access to take her body, "Naegi-kun, e-eat me- ah!"

Naegi attacked her pussy with his hot tongue, mouth sucking her like a vacuum as his tongue licked and licked her inside. The tip of his tongue flicked her clitoris, sending her in a frenzy.

"Mmm! Ah!" Maizono moaned, wrapping her legs around Naegi's neck, "I- hah! Uh! You're amazing- ah, ahh, ahhh,"

Naegi started fingering her anal hole, rubbing gently as he sucked more of Maizono's deliciousness.

Naegi murmured softly into Maizono's pussy, sending intense vibrations through her body. Their eyes were connected through the whole encounter. Maizono wasn't able to get more of Naegi's hot tongue into her, so she began thrusting in Naegi's face, humping his mouth as she screamed obsencities of pleasure.

"Ooooh! Naegi-kuuuun!" Maizono screamed, "I'm cumming!"

Naegi sucked her pussy like a lollipop one, two, three more times, before Maizono released into his mouth. He lapped up all of her juices, swallowing each drop of cum.

"Naegi-kun... Take off your clothes...,"

Naegi obeyed and removed his blazer, hoodie, pants, and boxers, revealing his humongous dick of 13 inches and the width of an arm.

"So big, Naegi-kun," Maizono moaned, itching to masturbate at the sight right then and there, "C-Can I suck you?"

"Yes, Maizono-san... Please," Naegi nodded. Maizono opened her mouth, nearly dislocating her jaw trying to fit the head in. Naegi knew he wouldn't last any longer, with Maizono's pretty little mouth around him, so he forced his cock into her mouth, the tip reaching at the back of her throat.

Maizono gagged, but began moving her head back and forth, hollowing her cheeks to suck more of Naegi's member. Her tongue swirled around his dick, giving Naegi ultimate pleasure.

Naegi moaned quietly and began thrusting his hips to her mouth. He grabbed the back of Maizono's head and brought it back and forth, faster and faster within each round.

"I'm cumming, Maizono-san," Naegi tried to catch his breath before blowing his load, but failed. His semen exploded all over her face and on top of her breasts.

The two shared a passionate kiss. Naegi ran his mouth along Maizono's, their tongues intertwining. Naegi pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their mouths.

"Enter me," Maizono said, spreading her pussy lips for him to fuck. Naegi complied and rubbed his hot tip along her folds, before thrusting an inch of him, "AHH!" Maizono screamed. It was like someone just shoved a fist inside her.

Naegi started thrusting slowly, forcing in an inch within each thrust. Soon, all of his cock was inside her cunt, balls deep.

"Faster, harder, Naegi-kun," Maizono felt tears stream across her face, but asked for it, anyway.

Naegi nodded and slammed his hips into hers again, feeling the full impact of his cock inside her. Maizono moaned uncontrollably.

Naegi thrusted fast and hard, according to her command, his balls hitting her ass with each thrust.

"Naegi-kun!" Maizono cried out as blood streamed down her pussy. Naegi paid no heed- she asked for it.

He thrusted wildly until his hips were a blur. Maizono's pussy tightened and convulsed within each thrust, sucking Naegi's dick in even more.

"Ahhhh," Maizono moaned and placed Naegi's hands on her breasts. He kneaded the flesh in his hand, twisting and pinching the nipple. This heightened Maizono's pleasure as she began thrusting her hips against Naegi's, their hipbones colliding painfully as they both thrusted, as if to immediately suck in the other's member. They fucked like there was no tomorrow.

Naegi, with surprisingly great strength, laid down on the bed and put Maizono on top and began crashing down her weight onto her body, impaling her pussy with his cock. Her breasts bounced, jiggling within each thrust, much to Naegi's amusement. He watched as Maizono brought herself jumping up and down his dick as her large breasts flew in different directions.

"Cumming, Naegi-kun!" Maizono screamed. Naegi placed her back down on the bed and gave three final, powerful thrusts, before his semen shot inside her pussy and her cum ran down Naegi's cock. Naegi's cum was too much, cream-pieing Maizono's pussy to the fullest that his cum stuffed her to the maximum and his juices flowed out of her.

"Hah, hah," Maizono panted, "Naegi-kun, that was... Amazing,"

"You were amazing," Naegi mumbled into her neck.

"Th-Thanks for the great fuck," Maizono blushed, "I'll... Drop by sometimes... If I need more,"


End file.
